The Rider
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: In a world where the nations were not formed but thrived as small villages, the village of firebenders lived to kill any dragon that dared to enter their land. Zuko always felt out of place and dreamed of living for something more than killing dragons, one of the things he was a failure at. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse a dragon rider was found. Zutara.
1. PREVIEW

_**Hello Readers! This is a sneak peak to a story I will be posting sometime in August! I'm an sooo excited to post it and hopefully you all will be just as excited as I am! **_

_**This will definitely be an AU story but a Zutara story none the less.**_

_**Summary and Sneak Preview down below! **_

* * *

><p>In a world where the nations were not formed but thrived as small villages, the village of firebenders lived to kill any dragon that dared to enter their land. Their Cheif, Ozai, ruled with an iron fist and was named the Dragon Slayer along with his brother Iroh, The Dragon of the West.<p>

Zuko, son of the Cheif, always felt out of place and dreamed of living for something more than killing dragons, one of the things he was a failure at. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, a dragon rider was found on village grounds and taken as prisoner.

The Princess of a nation far from his home is now taken captive while her dragon was killed in front of her. Curious of the girl, Zuko begins to make daily trips to the prison to visit the Princess and find more about her. Could she be his hope of escaping his dreadful life full of dishonor and hate along with teaching him the ways of the dragons and revealing that they aren't as bad as his father makes them to be or will she be killed and he stuck on the island he has called home forever?

* * *

><p>"Sir we've found something!" a warrior says entering the Chiefs home.<p>

Ozai looked away from his failure of a son and stood to his feet "What is it? I'm in the middle of something."

"It was a rider." The man replied, his eyes flickering towards Zuko's then to his Chief "From the water tribe."

Ozai nodded "Take me to the rider. Is the beast taken care of?"

"Shot it right out of the sky, it was dead by the time we warriors got to it. The rider tried to get away but one of my men got to her."

"Her?" The chief asks with a risen eyebrow.

The warrior nodded "A female rider sir. She claims to be the Princess of the Water Tribe."

"Interesting." Ozai mused "On second thought. Keep her in the prisons until the feast tonight. We shall examine this rider in front of the whole village."

"Yes Chief." The warrior bows his head before exiting the home.

Zuko turned towards his father "What is it Father?"

Ozai narrowed his eyes at his son as the grin fell from his face "Nothing that concerns you. Now, find your sister and get ready for the feast, it will be an interesting dinner tonight. I do not want to hear of you getting into anymore trouble."

With a huff but not daring to disobey his father, Zuko made his way out of the home and walked around the back of the large house to avoid the rest of the villagers who still gave him glares. The accident this morning didn't make them like him anymore than they already did, in fact, it probably made them hate the young man more than before.

Kicking the rocky ground and sticking his hands in the wool red pant pockets, Zuko walked away from the village. He had not truly felt alone until this moment.

"Unhand me! I am a princess and deserve to be treated as such!" a female voice called out.

Zuko's head snapped up to see the warriors with their hands wrapped around a small girls arms as she struggled to break free. This must be the rider his father was talking about.

He studied her a little more as he quietly followed the men towards the prison. She indeed looked wild. Her hair was loose in waves that looked like it hasn't been combed in a while, there were braids with blue and white beads hanging underneath her mass of hair. Fur pelts covered her long legs as pants along with a fur top that stopped midriff revealing her torso, even her boots were made of fur!

Judging from the amount of fur she wore, she must have come from somewhere very cold.

Her eyes were wild, just like the rest of her, almost animalistic, so blue it put the sea that surrounded their village to shame. Red marks covered her face in stripes, that were fading, going along her nose, down her lips, and three stripes going underneath her eyes. He knew a warrior when he saw one.

As if sensing him staring at her, her wild eyes met his before she began to struggle again to break free.

* * *

><p><em>Just a sneak preview! Hope you all liked it!<em>


	2. Prologue: The Rider

**_This is the prologue of The Rider (obiviously) which I wrote up about a year ago maybe? And so I wanted to start it since it has been a request for quite some time. But I also will be working on Small Bump every once in awhile, its not my top priority right now as is this story and finishing my mini story as well. _**

**_Also I apologize for not updating sooner, I had no phone or computer for about two weeks, I just graduated high school, and now I'm planning on moving to Oklahoma in a few weeks (Where all my Oklahoma people at?) but yes its going to be hectic for the next few weeks but I will do my best to update all my stories!_**

**_Until then, Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE RIDER<em>**

The quiet sound of the swaying trees echoed the air as the young Fire Prince sprinted through the forest. The time almost reached midnight and he couldn't no, wouldn't be late, _she_ was waiting for him and he would not let her down. 'Come on." he urged his feet to go faster. Finally, he reached the middle of the forest where the tree was but she wasn't there.

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>

'Where could she be?" he thought as he glanced around, his golden eyes searching when suddenly a body collided with hisgrabbing his wrist and tugging him away from the tree.

"Run Zuko, we have to get out of here!" She exlaimed, her blue eyes as wild as the first time he met her, her fur hood on her head leaving some waves of pop out along with some of her tribal beads, she was prepared to head back to their home.

He planted his feet on the ground unmoving and rose an eyebrow, his fur hood on as well "Why, I thought this is where we were meeting Uncle? He was going to help us escape."

Her eyes watered before glancing around "Please Zuko, we must leave. They're coming and from what I heard, you don't want to see this."

_Where I told you to run,_  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>

"What are you-" He was cut off when the sound of a dragon roar echoed the forest. Suddenly out of the forest was none other than Chief Ozai, his father. what was he doing out here? His eyes left his father to see Azula trailing, never too far, behind his father, a few more guards, an executioner, and his uncle. Anger spiked in him as he saw Iroh's wrists bound and wearing battered and torn clothes. What had happened in the matter of hours that could have left his uncle in that state? Behind them a mob of the Fire villagers followed behind, calling profanities, yelling, and holding torches. How could they treat Uncle that way? Just yesterday they were basically worshiping him.

"Zuko lets go!" Katara urged.

He turned and met her face, "What is going on?" he demanded.

Her lip trembled, as tears once agained pooled her eyes "I overheard guards who were patrolling the forest, searching for us I assume, that Ozai discovered that Iroh helped us escape and declared him a traitor to the village and sentenced him to be hung...on the hanging tree." Her head bowed down as she willed the tears not to fall.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat for a second as he processed her words, his Uncle, who was more of a father to him than his actual father, was about to die, for him and his fiancee. "We have to save him!" He says starting to make his way through the thick trees and bushes.

_Strange things did happen here_  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>

"No Zuko!" Katara says turning him around "Don't you understand? This was the sacrifice Ran and Shaw prophesied about to your Uncle. Iroh knew it was coming, this is why he helped us free, why he led us to the tree. To witness his sacrifice and debt be paid." Tears streamed down his face "My love, if you go out there, you will be out numbered, Druk is not here and Kruh..." she trailed off to glance at the tree where her dragon was as bound as Iroh.

Zuko said nothing as he bent his head now, in acceptance. She was right, as always, there was nothing he could do, he couldn't get killed and leave Katara alone, he made a vow to her and his tribe.

Ozai's voice echoed through the forest, loud and authoritive, calming the mob "Iroh, Great Dragon of the West." Boo's echoed the forest as the yelling began again

_If we met at midnight_  
><em>In the hanging tree<em>

"You have commited treason against the Fire Village for helping two fugitive prisoners and setting them free."

Once again angry yells echoed through the forest, each time made Zuko's anger grow. He hated this village, he really did.

A cold hand grasped his as Katara's blue eyes met his and gave him a nod indicated she was here for him. He squeezed her hand in thanks.

They watched as the executioner began to set up the rope and noose, guards pushed Iroh forth towards the tree, his face stotic and unreadable. Ozai smirked as they wrapped the noose around his neck, tighting it without choking him.

"Now as you have been charged guilty for your crimes, any last words dear Brother?" Ozai asks grinning.

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>

Iroh glanced up and Zuko could have sworn his uncle was looking right at him. Tears streamed down the Prince's eyes, his hero, his father, was about to die.

"Yes." his voice was groggily as he stood up straight and proud, as he stared at Zuko "LONG LIVE PRINCE ZUKO AND PRINCESS KATARA FUTURE KING AND QUEEN OF THE FOUR NATIONS, LONG LIVE PRINCE ZUKO AND PRINCESS KATARA FU-"

The sound of screams and cries echoed the air as the Great Dragon of the West let out his final breath.

_Wear a necklace of rope,_

_Side by side with me._

Katara turned her head into Zuko's chest as he clutched her to him letting the tears flow down his face as the words rang out in the air "THE GREAT DRAGON OF THE WEST IS DEAD!" Ozai delcared as cheers rang out. "Get this beast to burn the body, we want no remains." he ordered to his commander.

The guards began to poke and prod at the white dragon, mewls and growls of warning "Eldur!" the guard ordered before Kruh opened her mouth and a sprout of blue fire came from her mouth encasing Iroh's dead body.

_Strange things did happen here_  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>

Hours later when the crowd was finally gone, Zuko approached the hanging tree, where nothing was left of his uncle but half of the rope that killed him.

"What are we going to do now Zuko?" Katara asks as he continued to stare up at the rope, his hands clenched into fists.

He turned his head staring at the love of his life, his fur hood covering everything but his nose and mouth "We get to work."

_If we met at midnight_  
><em>In the hanging tree<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah this is the prologue , its obviously based a few years ahead of where our story begins. Don't worry it'll all make sense as the chapters are posted :)<em>**

**_Also my inspiration for this prologue was the song "The Hanging Tree" from the Hunger Games: Mocking Jay part 1 Soundtrack _**

**_Until Next time readers!_**


	3. Teach Me To Kill A Dragon

_**Hello readers! Here is the first chapter of The Rider! I'm so excited for this story and what I have planned for it! Hope you guys are too.**_

_**This chapter is a little chapter, of course the first chapter is but please bare with me, it'll get better as the chapters continue.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Failure. Worthless. Loser. Disgrace.<em>

Ever since he could remember, those were the words spoken over him and plagued him. At a young age the young Prince believed that everyone, especially his father, spoke that way to him only to make him stronger, a leader who would not be swayed by words. As he grew up however, Zuko understood that the real reason was because he really was a disgrace.

The very first firebender who couldn't kill a dragon. A _prince_ none the less. It didn't make his father like him any less that he already did, in fact it seemed to make him hate the Prince even more! He didn't understand why he couldn't kill dragons, it wasn't in his DNA, or maybe it was due to his scrawny form, lack of firebending training, or really any physical training at all. Thanks to his unloving father of course.

Now at the age of sixteen Zuko was determined to kill a dragon, he had to make everyone like him somehow. What kind of leader had a village who hated him? Not him, he will kill those fire beasts one way or another, he would prove he can do it and that he was not a disgrace, worthless, or a failure.

The feeling of the sun rising caused Zuko to stir in bed as he felt the energy fill his body. Today was the day, he was finally going to fulfill his destiny. Rising out of bed he began his morning routine of firebending exercises before his meditation. As quick as he could he exit his bedroom quietly exiting his home, not that any of the servants or his family would notice. Ever since his mother disappeared he became invisible. He seemed to like it this way anyways.

Making his way on the dirt path leading to his uncle's tea shop, Zuko made sure to avoid all the villagers as he always did. They were never kind towards him, they would whisper about his scar, spit at his feet, or sometimes call out curses. They made sure the Prince knew how they felt about him. Kicking the rocks he silently made his way towards his Uncles until suddenly he felt a presence next to him.

He held in a groan. Mai.

"Hey Zuko" came her quiet greeting. Out of all the villagers, Mai was his only companion, he didn't exactly call her a friend but she was no stranger. Her family were one of the wealthier families in the village, not as wealthy has his of course.

"Hey Mai." He greeted back.

"Heading to Iroh's huh? Are you finally going to ask him to help you slay a dragon? After all he is The Great Dragon of the West, it was kinda his thing. Plus tonight is the initiation." She asks gazing at him before quickly looking away.

Initiation for all sixteen year olds to determine where they would be stationed in their military, a soldier, sailor, raider, or dragon hunter. Being the chief's son Zuko wasn't required to participate in the initiation, he would just have to serve his time in the military, gain a rank and move on to chief. But part of the initiation was that each boy was killing a dragon as their test. Kill a dragon and you are loved, don't kill a dragon…well Zuko already knew the outcome.

"Yeah. And this time I'm going to kill one of those beasts." He vowed with clenched fists.

"I believe in you. You're stronger than you think." Mai says quietly, her cheeks tinted with a red hue.

Zuko's cheeks turn red as well, not used to compliments, from a _girl_ no less. But this was Mai, the girl who followed him around everywhere. It wasn't like he had feelings for her, of course he cared about her, but no. He had to focus on killing a dragon. That was his top priority.

They neared Uncle's and Zuko turned to say his usual goodbye to Mai but only to see her gone. Raising an eyebrow Zuko shrugged and entered the tea house.

It was busy as usual, everyone loved Uncle's tea so the place will always full of people, weather teenagers, adults, or old people. And they all loved Iroh. This was the only place Zuko wasn't shunned due to everyone's fear of the Dragon of the West's wrath if they dared to harm his beloved nephew, another reason he came to the shop. He felt at ease.

"Zuko my boy! Come in!" Iroh greets as he see's his nephew enter the shop.

A rare smile came to Zuko's face as he neared his uncle "Uncle I need to ask you a favor!"

Iroh rose a bushy eyebrow with an amused smile "Do you? Well let us head upstairs where we can speak privately. June you can handle the shop for awhile yes?"

The young waitress who was his Uncle's protégé smiled and nodded her head "Of course Iroh, I'm sure I can handle a few minutes alone. It's slowing down anyways."

Beaming at the young girl Iroh led his nephew upstairs to his living quarters, ever since he retired as General and merely Ozai's advisor, Iroh spent most of his time at the shop and made it his permanent home.

"Come sit, I'll make us some tea." Iroh says after the teen was seated.

"No Uncle, you know I really don't like that leaf water." Zuko says scowling, what was his deal with tea? Why not try something else?

Iroh's face formed into a mock frown "How can my own flesh and blood say that about my precious tea?" His frown turned to a smile "Either way, there will always be tea young man, weather you like it or not!"

Zuko rolled his eyes as his uncle took his seat in front of him with a groan "Now tell me my boy, what is this favor you need?"

Glancing at the ground for a brief second, Zuko's golden gaze met his Uncle's "I want you to teach me how to kill a dragon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So obviously its slow but next chapter will be way more exciting as Zuko prepares for the initiation and maybe kill a dragon? We shall see! <strong>_

_**And there will appearances of Azula, Ozai, and a few more characters next chapter as well!**_

_**Until next time readers! **_


End file.
